The overall objective of the Viral Vector and Transgenic Mouse Core is to provide Diabetes Research Center affiliate investigators at the University of Washington with state-of-the-art vectors necessary to overexpress, knockdown, knockout, or otherwise alter expression of RNAs and proteins of interest in cultured cells, isolated tissues, and animals. The Core has considerably evolved since the last competitive renewal. New services to generate genetically engineered mice have been added, and under-utilized and standard molecular biology methods that are now increasingly performed in individual investigator's labs have been removed. The specific aims of the Core are to provide the following services to affiliate investigators: (1) Production of lentiviral, adenoviral and retroviral vectors for use in animals, tissues, and cells; (2) Production of vectors for generation of transgenic, knockout, and knockin mice; (3) Specialized molecular biology methods not routinely performed in affiliate investigators' laboratories; (4) Cost-effective production of genetically engineered mice through the University of Washington Transgenic Resources Program; and (5) Consultation and training.. The Core has been highly productive in the current funding period and has added new services that are expected to significantly increase productivity and usability for Diabetes Research Center affiliate investigators to meet the Center's goal to enhance research in diabetes, obesity and related disorders in the Greater Seattle area and beyond.